Running
by Meova
Summary: Bella is running away from Edward, who wants to kill her. That's basically the fic. Want to know what happens? Click the link.


She had to run. Oh God, she could hear him get closer, wanting her blood. It surprised her that he didn't use his supernatural speed, he could've gotten to her already if he'd really wanted to. Maybe, just maybe, he'd wanted to give her a fair chance. If she'd had the breath the spare, she would've snorted. Yeah, right. If not even Alice, Esme and Carlisle together could keep him from killing her, he certainly wouldn't give her a fair chance. No, she knew what he wanted. He didn't want to waste his energy, probably. Besides, he knew she would trip sooner or later. With her clumsiness and bad luck, it was only a matter of time. How could this have happened? He loved her. He had told her that over and over. He loved her more than anything... So why did he want her dead now?

She thought back. She thought she knew what drove him to do this. The Volturi had called it something fancy, she didn't remember the exact name. Only that her blood seemed to sing at him. He couldn't read her mind, and that frustrated him. That could have something to do with it too. He held on to his feelings until bam, he exploded. And man, he exploded with a bang. Then, of course, it had irritated him that she had to see Jacob. She had to hang around with werewolves. He thought that was too dangerous, yet she continued to see them, to push him. And she wanted to be a vampire. That was something he wanted to avoid at all costs. Would he kill her for that? She thought he would. Or he was just going overboard with his protecting. But how could killing her fit in that? Victoria, the Volturi, the werewolves, they all wouldn't harm her, but he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Did he really think he was helping her with this?

She looked back, and wasn't surprised to see that he had gained several metres. She should run, not think. He was close enough now for her to see the look on his face. It was mad, the thirst flickering in his pitch-black eyes. He still wasn't using his extra abilities. She wondered why for a brief moment, then focused again on staying on her feet. She couldn't trip, not now. Just when she thought that, of course, she fell. She quickly stood up, wounds covering her knees and hands. He emitted a scream, driven mad by the scent of her now-exposed blood. It hurt her to listen to his madness. She wanted to, had to calm him, stroke his cold, marmer skin, so he'd be fine again. She noticed tears were blurring her vision, and falling down her face, but she didn't pause. Her panting got heavier and heavier. Every time she looked back, he'd have gained another metre. Black spots were dancing in front of her eyes, every breath brought along dry retching, and her legs felt like jelly. She knew she would stop running soon, whether she wanted to or not.

She ran in an alley. It was dark, and she hoped that would slow him down. She hid behind some trash cans, hopefully her scent would be obscured by that. But she knew better, even if the dark would bother him and the trash cans would hinder him, he'd still hear her. It was only a matter of seconds now before he'd find her. She looked longingly to the left, where La Push was. She had hoped she'd reach it, but no such luck. Quickly, she allowed herself to remember some of the nicer memories. He, sparkling in the sun, their kissed, how he'd told her everything about vampires... Then she heard his voice, and knew it was over. The game was over.

'Bella, I know you're here.' His voice was hoarse from the thirst. She could picture him, arms crossed, his face a carefully composed mask. She wished for it to be over soon, she didn't want to fight anymore. So she stood up. He was there, standing exactly as she'd pictured him.  
'Edward,' she said to attract his attention. He saw her, and within a second, he was next to her. His eyes actually looked a little softer now, but still thirsty. Very thirsty.  
'You didn't have to run.' He stroked her hair when he said that. 'I knew you were afraid of me.' He avoided her gaze.  
'I never was, and never will be afraid of you,' she said, colder than she'd intended. He noticed the coldness, and accidentally pulled out a few strands of hair when he jerked his hand back.  
'I see,' he murmured, absent-mindedly shaking his hand to get rid of her pulled-out hair. 'You still want to live forever with me, and Alice promised the Volturi you'd be a vampire soon. I won't allow it.' He screamed the last sentence again. 'I won't allow it!'

She pleaded as if her life depended on in. Which, of course, was exactly the case.  
'Edward, you don't have to kill me to avoid me becoming a vampire. If you don't kill me, I swear I'll never say anything about it, ever again!'  
He considered it. It looked like she'd convinced him. The thirst in his eyes disappeared, and her favourite smile appeared.  
'You're right, it doesn't. We can live happily ever after, until the day you die.' Their eyes both flashed with hope. She nodded.  
'Exactly.'  
He pulled her to him, nearly making her lose her balance. He wound his fingers through hers and smiled apologetically.  
'You are such a bad liar, Bella.'  
Before she could reply, he kissed her, and curled his arm around her. Just like they do in old vampire movies, she thought. He kissed her cheek, all the way down to her neck, where he bit her. Moment before she died, she managed to whisper her final words.  
'I love you, Edward...'

**A/N: Yeah, one of my first Twilight fics. It's dark, it's not something SMeyer would write at all, but I liked writing it. If you don't like weird, dark fics, my work is definitely not something you want to read, sorry. Anyway, if you see anything that can be improved, please tell me, I will put it in my story if I think you're right. No flames please, I've had enough of those already. Oh yeah, this story takes place somewhere during the beginning of Eclipse. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It would've been much better if I did, trust me.**


End file.
